February 16, 2015/Chat log
Cfljony22 is this the chat? Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 1:13 Flower1470 Hey Jony! Welcome! :D 1:14 Cfljony22 its about time i found this thang 1:14 Flower1470 :P 1:14 Cfljony22 only took me a year 1:15 Flower1470 No school today, I'm guessing? 1:15 Cfljony22 fourtunatly the ttr servers are down so ill proabably be on wizard 101 today i can the membership again today buy 1:16 Flower1470 Cool. 1:16 Cfljony22 i havent played it in so long 1:16 Flower1470 What world are you in? 1:16 Cfljony22 TTR is getting pretty boring lol im already to where i was on old TT You were an ice wizard from what i remember? 1:17 Flower1470 Yup Although I've been working on my death for a while now 1:18 Cfljony22 nice your gonna have to recap me on alot of the game lol 1:18 Flower1470 sure lol 1:18 Cfljony22 how much is the membership per month again? nvm i got it 1:20 Flower1470 9.95 1:20 Cfljony22 i forgot my user name password and email o_o welp time to start guessing 1:21 Flower1470 geez that's why I use the same username for everything :P 1:22 Cfljony22 i have 2 diff passwords and 2 diff usernames YES I GUESSED IT 1:22 Flower1470 well then, it shouldn't be that hard! there you go 1:22 Cfljony22 Wow i just relized holland didnt win the world cup in 2010 thats kinda awkward whatever can u get on wizard 101 today? 1:23 Flower1470 Uhh let's see I have some school to do, but I could multitask Would you like to play now? 1:25 Cfljony22 sure i forgot you were homeschooled! hows that like? i just need to pay for the membership real quick 1:26 Flower1470 Like anything else, it has its pros and cons. 1:27 Cfljony22 do you still have to wake up early? 1:27 Flower1470 But it gives us more opportunities than what we would get in a regular school. Depends... I get up late for health reasons, but my brother gets up really early 1:28 Cfljony22 O im close to being done 1:28 Flower1470 We don't have to get up a certain time. But if we start REALLY late we'll be working until after dinner. So it catches up with us eventually lol 1:29 Cfljony22 lol whos this bob guy a bean counter... 1:31 Flower1470 Downsizer And he's Silly's imaginary cog friend 1:34 Cfljony22 thats sick not the bad sick the cool sick I have never met will whos he 1:35 Flower1470 My brother 1:35 Cfljony22 oh 1:35 Flower1470 He's around your age, I think 1:35 Cfljony22 whats my age? wait thats a dumb question you didnt see anything 1:36 Flower1470 XD 1:36 Cfljony22 i want to meet the person who thought of this master password idea as if i dont have enough passwords to guess even the reset if failing me 1:38 Flower1470 ooo 1:40 Cfljony22 YES I GUESSED IT ok i should be on shortly ill do algebra later lol Ugh more passwords 1:43 Flower1470 Ooh Algebra 1:43 Cfljony22 saddly yes and its honors 1:43 Flower1470 I liked the beginning of Algebra 1 1:44 Cfljony22 I hated it 1:44 Flower1470 oh wow 1:44 Cfljony22 Yea im in algebra 1 honors 1:44 Flower1470 Not a math guy, huh? :P 1:44 Cfljony22 i loved math in 7 grade and down 1:45 Flower1470 i see I've always loved math and science I'm a huge nerd lol 1:48 Cfljony22 i loved math and science 7th and down i hate them now i always study for the tests and i bomb them 1:48 Flower1470 aww that's a shame 1:48 Cfljony22 so i go ham on the extra credit and get a B like a boss 1:48 Flower1470 Do you not understand the material? 1:49 Cfljony22 i have the worst techers] teachers and yes i have pretty lazy teachers 1:50 Flower1470 that sucks 1:50 Cfljony22 its gotten to the point where i dont even bother trying to learn it from my teachers and i just go home and teach the lesson to myself from the textbook 1:50 Flower1470 I do most of my work independently too 1:51 Cfljony22 if i missed a day of school and someone told me the lesson it wouldnt be any different than if i went to school anyways i bought the membership im getting on right now 1:51 Flower1470 I feel bad for you. What are you learning in Algebra 1 right now? ok 1:52 Cfljony22 im half way through the year, were mostly learning solving inequalitys and solving by substitution, graphing, and eliemination i hate graphing where did u get the username flower 1470 from was it just random or wa 1:53 Flower1470 Can't you use a graphing calculator? 1:54 Cfljony22 just regular caluclators during quizs plus tests i have to find the points and slopes by my self 1:55 Flower1470 My nickname is Lily, which is a flower. At the top of my keyboard I pressed 1, skipped two numbers, 4, and so forth. I got Flower1470 from that. I've been using it for 6 years lol Ah okay so you've haven't gotten to when graphing gets REALLY hard yet 1:56 Cfljony22 Thats way cooler than my story and that second message scares me when i was little my nickname was johnny i never knew how to spell it so i spelt it jony its kinda stuck since 1:57 Flower1470 aww lol 1:57 Cfljony22 yea its pretty lame 1:58 Flower1470 Well for future reference: http://my.hrw.com/math06_07/nsmedia/tools/Graph_Calculator/graphCalc.html The best graphing calculator google can find 1:58 Cfljony22 thanks 1:59 Flower1470 It's good to be able to do it without one, but soon it will get too difficult for that. 1:59 Cfljony22 i'm so bookmarking that 1:59 Flower1470 Let me see what else I have You're in 8th grade? 1:59 Cfljony22 yup 2:00 Flower1470 What kind of science are you doing? 2:01 Cfljony22 let me get meh textbook 2:01 Flower1470 I mean like, Biology or Chemistry or Physics 2:01 Cfljony22 phyical 2:01 Flower1470 Ah okay Physical science was my favorite 2:02 Cfljony22 Your like my exact opposite what the heck i loved everything but since i havent been on wizard 101 in a while its updating alot so i gotta wait 2:03 Flower1470 :P okie 2:03 Cfljony22 can u have more than one wizard 2:03 Flower1470 Yup 2:03 Cfljony22 how do u get your pets to do damage moves 23 percent o_o ok its at 50 percent 2:06 Flower1470 Certain pets come with cards that are automatically added to your deck when they are equipped. When you use that card, your pet dances around 2:06 Cfljony22 does a dragon have one 2:06 Flower1470 hmm 2:07 Cfljony22 i wish they were as simple as doodles lol theres alot more things to explore in lizard101 which i like 2:07 Flower1470 No, dragons do not give a card 2:08 Cfljony22 can u get a card for a dragon somehow? 77% 2:08 Flower1470 Doodles were easy but took a ridiculously long time to train No, sorry. 2:08 Cfljony22 not with toontown hall 2:08 Flower1470 True 2:08 Cfljony22 i need to get a new pet lol i need to sell him ill just spare you and search up a video 2:09 Flower1470 I got a pet from a quest and it gve my other wizard a storm card gave* 2:09 Cfljony22 nice ITS DONE nvm NVM THAT NVM im finally in 2:10 Flower1470 lol What quest do you want to work on? 2:10 Cfljony22 um how do u see quests again 2:11 Flower1470 Open your book click the icon with the feather and scroll 2:11 Cfljony22 got it i need to find 2 more lumina crystals, get a steam capacitor from iron golem collect history fore magic and go to colossus boulervards i like the golem one 2:12 Flower1470 the iron golem one is a solo batter battle* 2:12 Cfljony22 welp the crystal one sounded nice? 2:13 Flower1470 lol you can go get the iron golem done 2:13 Cfljony22 idk i kinda suck 2:14 Flower1470 Whatever you want to do first. 2:16 Cfljony22 The lag is real how do u get more than one of those purple potions again? 2:22 Flower1470 you get them periodically when completely quests completing * You can refill them in the area with the tents in Wizard city by paying the old lady or playing games 2:24 Cfljony22 i cant use the text chat i mean lol i click it nothing happens 2:25 Flower1470 click what? 2:25 Cfljony22 the text chat when i click on your name 2:25 Flower1470 that's weird 2:26 Cfljony22 yea it is I CANT PICK A MOVE IM GONNA DIE I HAVE LIKE 4000 WHITE ORBS 2:28 Flower1470 O_o 2:28 Cfljony22 ITS BECAUSE THEIR INVISIBLE I CANT SELECT THEM JERKS i died 2:29 Flower1470 Well that's a problem Let's try another quest. You can come back to that one later. 2:30 Cfljony22 yea let me just play a quick round of skull riders 2:30 Flower1470 ok 2:33 Cfljony22 okay im done i need to find the books of fire magci ice storm all that good stuff wheres firecat alley 2:35 Flower1470 Go to olde town Its one of those tunnels 2:35 Cfljony22 um ok i totally know where olde town is 2:36 Flower1470 go through the shopping district It's the tunnel next to Ambrose's house 2:36 Cfljony22 ok 2:37 Flower1470 when you first enter, turn right keep going along the road 2:37 Cfljony22 ok i found it thanks 2:37 Flower1470 Np Does it tell you what building it is in? 2:38 Cfljony22 no but it says it has to complete the download of it before i got in how bout we just train 2:39 Flower1470 ah okay 2:39 Cfljony22 do whatever is equal to a building you know what lets do whatever 2:39 Flower1470 Well first What's the name of the quest you're on? 2:39 Cfljony22 library dues 2:40 Flower1470 well I can tell you where the first book is, if you still want to do it you'll have to defeat some enemies in there 2:41 Cfljony22 in where 2:41 Flower1470 the building where the book is 2:41 Cfljony22 ok lets just train for now what are the building here called 2:41 Flower1470 train what? I'm not sure 2:42 Cfljony22 ANYTHING i just needs something to do :( 2:42 Flower1470 lol alright http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/images/0/0c/(Map)_Fireglobe_Theatre.png go here the place circled in read red* 2:42 Cfljony22 acces denied great LETS GO FIGHT SOMETHING TOGETHER 2:44 Flower1470 denied??? why?? 2:45 Cfljony22 it says error acces denied cause thats my luck 2:45 Flower1470 whatever 2:45 Cfljony22 yea welp 2:45 Flower1470 try another street 2:45 Cfljony22 ok 2:45 Flower1470 Like Triton Avenue 2:46 Cfljony22 ok still hasnt downloaded 2:47 Flower1470 boo 2:48 Cfljony22 HOW ABOUT you go into triton avenue and i tp where is wizard city colossus boulevard thats the last task i can do 2:49 Flower1470 in the shopping district yeah lets go there 2:50 Cfljony22 okay THE GATES CLOSED WHERES THE HEADMASTER 2:51 Flower1470 do you have to talk to the guard? To the head master's tower! 2:51 Cfljony22 yup theres a whole party in here 2:52 Flower1470 it's always busy 2:52 Cfljony22 all it says is we still havet heard from some people back ther hope to hear from them soon im considering just leaving for half an hour and letting everything down load yea ill do that 2:53 Flower1470 that's probably be a good idea 2:53 Cfljony22 ill see ya in like 30 min ima go eat a sandwitch meawhile 2:53 Flower1470 that'd* lol ok Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 3:28 Flower1470 . Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 3:32 Cfljony22 you still here lily? its finished downloading 3:38 Flower1470 okay let me log back in 3:41 Cfljony22 kay im in triton avenue spongebob moive + PBandJ sandwitch= legendary half an hour where do u find the historical books 3:49 Flower1470 um which one? 3:51 Cfljony22 any of them im in firecat alley right now so the fire one would be ideal 3:54 Flower1470 http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/images/0/0c/(Map)_Fireglobe_Theatre.png 3:55 Cfljony22 acces is still denied ill look it up its ok 3:56 Flower1470 I don't see why it would say that 3:57 Cfljony22 i fixed it i just need to copy and paste the link i accidentally clicked end just as i got to it o_o WOW 4:11 Flower1470 sorry, lag 4:14 Cfljony22 ITS OK oops caps 4:14 Flower1470 what's next? 4:15 Cfljony22 storm, tp do you know where this book is? 4:16 Flower1470 the storm book? 4:17 Cfljony22 yup 4:17 Flower1470 let me look the harvest lord's tpwer tower* 4:18 Cfljony22 wheres that 4:20 Flower1470 tp 4:23 Cfljony22 ugh 4:23 Flower1470 press the x on your keyboard 4:24 Cfljony22 ok im spamming x 4:24 Flower1470 walk up to the door press x 4:25 Cfljony22 nothing 4:25 Flower1470 that's weird it wont let you in 4:25 Cfljony22 yea 4:25 Flower1470 let's try another one 4:25 Cfljony22 yea 4:25 Flower1470 what other books? 4:25 Cfljony22 myth cyclops lane ill mark this location for later 4:26 Flower1470 i dont think you'll be let in that one either. 4:31 Cfljony22 ok ill try the iron golem again\ THEIR INVISBLE AGAIN 4:39 Flower1470 hmm 4:44 Cfljony22 I DONT WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE it makes me feel bad 4:48 Flower1470 I've been through that many times before Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:10 Cfljony22 see ya later im gonna go take a shower Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:36 Dragonian King hey 7:36 Cfljony22 hello 7:36 Dragonian King so yeah this is chat :P 7:36 Cfljony22 really? Um i heard about your new friend bob is his name? 7:37 Dragonian King lol yes 7:37 Cfljony22 we should battle 7:38 Dragonian King as in...? 7:39 Cfljony22 pokemans 7:39 Dragonian King oh :P 7:39 Cfljony22 u would get destroyed 7:40 Dragonian King o rly 7:40 Cfljony22 yup\ im gonna go play fifa 15 7:40 Dragonian King ok Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:February 2015